


Day Thirteen

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Murphy had warned him that he was loud. He just didn’t believe him until he spent the next half an hour with his hand clamped over Murphy’s mouth as he thrust inside of him.Now, whenever they had sex, Bellamy always came prepared.Kinktober Day Thirteen (Kind of)





	Day Thirteen

Murphy had warned him that he was loud. He just didn’t believe him until he spent the next half an hour with his hand clamped over Murphy’s mouth as he thrust inside of him.

Now, whenever they had sex, Bellamy always came prepared.

Walking into the dropship, Bellamy smiled when he saw Murphy waiting for him. He nodded to the ladder and watched as Murphy slowly climbed up and opened the hatch. He smirked and followed afterwards.

Bellamy walked across the room and took Murphy by the hips, pulling him forward until their foreheads were touching. Bellamy’s gaze flickered across Murphy’s face, taking in his pretty blue eyes, his pink lips, and his pale skin. He ran his thumb across a slowly disappearing bruise and frowned in disappointed.

Murphy turned his head away from Bellamy’s touch and glared at the dropship floor. “I didn’t start it,” He said quietly.

“Are you sure about that?” Bellamy said, raising his eyebrow and tilting his head to the side with a smirk.

Murphy held back a laugh. “Well, maybe. Maybe not.”

Bellamy reached into his pocket and pulled out the fabric he had waiting there. For once it wasn’t covered in dirt and oil. He held it up next to his head and watched as Murphy’s eyes focused on it entirely. “This should help keep that mouth of yours in check.” He said.

Murphy nodded his head and turned around in Bellamy’s arms, resting against his chest and shivering as Bellamy held the cloth in front of his mouth. He opened his mouth slowly and closed it when Bellamy had placed the fabric in his mouth, tying it securely and pausing to kiss the back of his head.

Running his hand down Murphy’s spine, Bellamy slowly wrapped his arms around his waist and began undoing his belt and zipper. He rested his head against Murphy’s shoulder, kissing down his neck and softly grazing his teeth against Murphy’s pulse. He laughed as Murphy moaned against the gag.

He turned Murphy around again and began walking him backwards towards the wall. He ran his finger against the gag, which was digging into his cheek, and wrapped his hand around the back of Murphy’s neck. The only problem with the gag was that Bellamy couldn’t kiss Murphy, even when he wanted to.

Bellamy made for it by kissing down Murphy’s neck, tracing his tongue against the sensitive spots that make Murphy shudder. He pushed his hands under Murphy’s chest, moving his hands across his torso and pausing to play with his nipples.

Murphy closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back against the wall of the dropship. He moaned, his voice higher and louder already.

Bellamy pushed his t-shirt up under his armpits and began sucking on Murphy’s nipples, listening to the sounds that the gag hid. He wanted to hear them. He could remember the way he had sounded the first time, the way he’d moan and beg, and how it had nearly driven him mad.

He wished he could hear them, but there were too many people around. Too much gossip. What he had with Murphy was between them. It was their secret. He didn’t want anyone to taint it with their need to know everything about everyone.

Murphy, like this, was his, and his alone. The noises he made, the way he moved, and looked. It was all for him.

Bellamy reached his hand down and began playing with Murphy’s hardened member. He watched as Murphy’s eyes squeezed shut and his head fell forward against Bellamy’s shoulder. His hands held Bellamy tightly and he pressed his body against Bellamy’s, rocking his hips into his touch and moaning against the gag.

“I want you so much,” Bellamy whispered.

Murphy moved the tip of his nose against Bellamy’s cheek and sighed.

They heard banging against the door of the dropship and both glared down at it for the interruption. Bellamy reached around Murphy’s head and untied the gag with an apologetic smile.

“Who is it?” Bellamy called.

“It’s Miller,” Miller called back. “Clarke needs to see you. Why’s the door locked?”

“Forget it,” Bellamy replied quickly. “Tell her I’ll be right there.”

Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head and sighed. “I’m sorry,” He said to Murphy.

Murphy shrugged. “You’ll just have to make it up to me later.”      

**Author's Note:**

> Not feeling very well today, so this took longer than expected. Hopefully this still pleased some people ^_^
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
